Is It Fate or Is It Your Destiny
by Mercy's Wolf Pack
Summary: when Hitomi is walking in the rain someapears who is it. and 4 years later She is fighting evil onGaea and live with the wolf and finds out something that will change her life for ever.


Hi this is a new story I worked on in Colorado when I had nothing to do I hope you like it. Sorry I have not been able to update my other stories lately. I have been gone and really busy taking care of my brother and sister. I will have the 16 chapter of Dragons & Draconians updated soon.

**Chapter 1 The Past & The Pain **

It was raining outside and I have been walking in the rain for a couple hours now. It never seems to stop raining anymore. It reminds me of when I had to leave Van. I miss him why did he have to make me come back I wanted to stay there with him. It has been 3 years since I had left Gaea and returned here. I have always wished that I had not left Gaea for I have been dieing very slowly ever since I left. I want to go back to him, but what if he has found someone else to love & have a life with or has he moved on in life? Hitomi was still walking in the rain around the track again at her old high school.

* * *

"Are we ready to go yet Kei?" asked Dilandau

"Yes, we should be very soon." Answered Kei

"Good let's go get us a bitch." Ordered Dilandau

"Yes sir, let's go men." Kei shouted and the men started walking. They got outside and saw a pillar of light in front of them. They walked to it and went in and then were lifted up in to the sky and disappeared into the light to the Mystic Moon.

* * *

In a room were lights shining in throw the window hitting the young kings face waking him up for another day of paper work. Van turned to see that it was morning and could hear Merle coming throw his door to wake him up.

"Lord Van I see that you are up early this morning." Said Merle walking towards him

"Yes, will it is that day we go to see the wolf people right?" said Van rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Yeah and I heard that Cheza & Kiba have been living there for two years now it well be great to see them again." Merle said with excitement

"Will I need to get dress and ready so please go get the horses ready then we will go okay?" Asked Van walking to his closet to get dress

"Yes, Van-sama I will go gets the horses and meets you at the front gate of the palace." Merle said walking out of the room closing the door behind her and headed towards the stables to get the horses ready to go

* * *

In a village a half a day away from Fanelia.

"Aine come on we need to go or we will never get back." Yelled Omi

"Yeah I know Cheza, Kiba, and I where talking to the Dragons sorry." Aine said coming out of the forest with her cape and hood over her face and the wolves at her side

(Aine is really Hitomi you will find out later on why they call her Aine)

"Okay, but lets go my dad wants to see us for something." Omi said his father had sent Yuri Aine's horse to tell them

"Fine let's go Yuri come." Aine called and got on Omi got on behind her then Yuri ran as fast as she could

They got there and saw Ryuhou (Omi's father) waiting for them at the opening of the forest.

"Ryuhou were back." Aine yelled riding towards him and stopped right in front of him

"Aine we are going to have a very special guest coming." "I want you to go get some rest before they get here okay." Ryuhou told her "I hope she will be good and thing bad happens." Ryuhou Though. He though of Aine as his own daughter. He had always taken good care of her and he loved her as his own.

Aine got off Yuri and walked into her tent. There was really nothing in there just her furs to sleep on, a little table, food, and her clothes. She walked over t o her furs and laid on them. Soon she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Aine's Dream**

She was walking home. It had been raining for hours and still was. She was thinking about Van & Gaea again oh how she wished that she can go back to Gaea back to Van. The one she loved with all her heart. The ground started shacking it snapped her out of her thoughts. It stopped a couple minutes later. She started heading back home again when she started feeling like she was being watched. She turned around and looked around, but there was no buddy around. She turned back around and as soon as she started heading back home again. When a hand covered her mouth and a arm around her waist pulling her into the trees. Then she felt two other people grab her hands and feet. One was tying her hands behind her back very tightly and the other was doing the same to her feet. Then when the one was done with her feet they pulled out some chains. They put a caller on her neck with a chain hocked to it and then them out chains on her wrists. The one that had grabbed her had put some tape over her mouth so now she couldn't even yell for help and then the guy that had out the chains on her handed the chain to her caller to the guy that had grabbed her. When the other two had left a man came walking out of the shadows. She wished that she had been wrong for who she saw. Dilandau came walking out of the shadows towards her laughing

"I see we have finally caught our bitch from the Mystic Moon." Dilandau walked up to her." You are going to come back to Gaea with me and you are going to be my little slave for now on and what is better your going to be my little play toy too." "You are mine now goddess." Dilandau said and started laughing harder

"Sir Dilandau, what do you want me to do with her?" Kei asked holding her chains tightly

"Untie her feet because she is going to be walking and give me her leash." Dilandau ordered "I want to have some fun with her at camp when we get back."

"Yes sir" Kei answered and untied he feet then handed Dilandau her chains

Hitomi tried to get away but Dilandau jerked the chain that was hocked to her caller.

"No no you don't want to do that now do we you are mine." Dilandau pulled her closer to him. "We will be at camp in a minute look there is the light to go back to Gaea." Dilandau said holding her chin so she can look at it.

No how did they get here, how did the light that took me to Gaea bring them here, why dose Dilandau want with me. All these questions were going throw Hitomi's thoughts.

Dilandau pulled her into the light and was transported to Gaea. When they got there she saw the camp that Dilandau was talking about. Dilandau started walking to the camp and pulled her chains that made her go with him. They walked into his tent and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. There were cages, steel bars, chains, whips, and more. It was like a place they troche red people. Dilandau dragged Hitomi over to his bed and hocked her caller's chain to the wall.

"This is my place is it nice or what?" "Oh wait I forgot you can't talk." Dilandau stood in front of her and ripped the tape off her mouth

"What do you want with me, what are you going to do to me?" Hitomi yelled trying to understand why this was happening to her

Dilandau grabbed her by the hair. "Shut up bitch or I will kill you." Dilandau yelled "You are mine and that is all you need to Know." Dilandau unhooked her chain from the wall and pulled her to the wall on the other side of his bed and sat her there. "You stay right there were or your punishment will be worse." Dilandau walked to the foot of the bed. There were chains on the floor and hanging from the ceiling. Behind her was a cage with chains on the floor. Dilandau grabbed her and pulled her to the foot of the bed. He chained her feet to the floor and untied the rope that was holding her hands together. He grabbed the chains that hung from the ceiling and put them around her wrists. "I am going to give you 3 little tests that are going to be very fun for me, but very painful for you." Dilandau said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Hitomi asked with fear in her eyes and her bodies shacking at the look in Dilandau's face "Why are you doing this to me and where is Allen's sister Celena go?" Hitomi asked with a scream at a sharp pain slap hit her in the face.

"Do not ever say that name again and for that your punishment will be longer and harder." And with that said Dilandau started whipping her and it did not end until two hours later. Dilandau unchained her feet and wrists and throw her in the cage by his bed. "I will finish this tomorrow my little slave." Dilandau said and went to sleep

**End of Dream

* * *

**

Hitomi woke up shot up out of her furs (her bed) and looked around and saw that no one was around and that it was all a bad dream. "I will come back for you Wind Goddess you can't hide from me." she could hear in the back of her mind. "Dilandau is coming to get me again." Hitomi said pushing aside her furs got up and walked outside. The guest have arrived and everyone was together to welcome them. I walked over to where Mimori was standing by Ryuhou with my hood still over my face. Ryuhou saw me and called me over to where he was standing.

"Aine please meet our guest Lord Van king of Fanelia and Lady Merle his adopted sister." "Your highnesses meet my daughter Mimori, my son Omi, and my adopted daughter Aine." Ryuhou saw that Aine still had her cape on with the hood hiding her face and knew that she was not even looking at the king. Ryuhou put a hand on her head and pulled off the hood to show her face. Van saw her face and was shocked to see beautiful emerald green eyes just like Hitomi's.

"It is very nice to meet you and your children." Van said still looking at Aine

Then they heard barks and yelling coming from a distant in the forest. "Father its Cheza & Kiba they say that there is trouble coming and that it is Dilandau's men." Aine said with anger in her voice and a bit of fear in her eyes.

This made Van angry because of what Dilandau had done in the past. "Merle go to safety now." Ordered Van "But Van I don't want to leave you." Merle wined "I don't want you in danger and you now I would say the same to Hitomi if she where here." Van said with a sad face remembering that Hitomi was on the Mystic Moon or so he thought.

"We must get everyone out of here now and I will be back soon." I am going to get ride of Dilandau for good." Aine said walking towards Yuri

"No you are not you can't go and not by your self Aine." Yelled Ryuhou walking strait towards her

"But father I have to I…" Aine tried to said but was interrupted

"I will not lose you like that again. We almost lost you the last time I will not have you going against him. I don't want to lose you Aine. You are like my own daughter and I love you very much. Just think what my sister would do to me if I let you go. You are staying here and that is finally." Ryuhou said hugging her

"I am sorry dad I did not mean to get you angry." Aine said crying into her dad's chest

"I am not angry at you plus you are the Princess here aren't you?" Ryuhou said stroking Aine's hair

"Yes dad I am." Aine answered and had cried herself asleep

"Lord Van may I ask a favor of you?" Ryuhou asked holding his daughter in his arms

"Yes, sure you can ask me anything what do you want me to do." Van answered seeing the sadness in Ryuhou's eyes

"Can you take my daughter with you back to Fanelia and protect her?" "She has gone throw a lot of pain and I don't want her to go throw pain anymore." "Please keep her safe and watch over her." Ryuhou asked in a low voice that is very sad

"I will and I won't let anything happen to her." Van said taking Aine from Ryuhou's arms and in to his own

"Thank you, you should leave now before they get here and if she wakes up because she will want to go and fight Dilandau." Ryuhou said knowing that Dilandau would try to take her again

"Yes, we will be going soon so that nothing will happen and I will send word when we get to Fanelia." Van answered calling Merle to come over

"Take Yuri & Kail with you they are Aine's horses Kiba & Cheza will follow you because they have been watching over her and now they are her guardians." Ryuhou said so Van would understand

"Is that why Cheza & Kiba have been living here for the last 2 years?" asked Van knowing that they where with Ryhum's wolf tribe since they where born

"Yes, in a way that is true, but you should be going now or you won't be able to get away." Ryuhou said seeing how close Dilandau's group was getting closer by the minute

"Merle we are leaving now." Van ordered trying to get Merle to stop bouncing around

"Lord Van why is that weird girl in your arms?" Merle asked seeing Van holding her

"She is coming with use and she is going to be treated with respect understand." Van ordered looking at the girl in his arms

"Yes, Lord Van I will." Merle answered will strong at the girl

"We are leaving now." And with that Van & Merle got on the horses and ran to Fanelia. During the ride Aine had caught a fever so they quickened ran there pushing the horses to get there sooner. When they got to Fanelia Van carried the girl to the room across from his. The healer came in for she had been summoned by Merle. The healer said that her body was under going some kind of pain and from when she had taken a look at her it looked like she had be beaten badly a couple years ago from the look of the scars. Van had been watching over her for a couple hours now. There was one scar that had reminded him of Hitomi when she had got hurt. It was begging to bug him so he kept on looking out the balcony. He was trying to finger out why it reminded him of Hitomi so much.

* * *

These doses not feel like my furs. She opened her eyes and saw that she was right. "Where am I and why am I here?" Aine asked seeing the king in front of her coming throw the balcony doors

"Your father asked me to bring you to Fanelia and to watch over you and to protect you from any harm." Van answered trying not to be rude

"Fine, but I am not staying here I have friends that are looking for me right now and I am to them and going to go kill Dilandau." Aine said grabbing her stuff

"You are not leaving this room because you are now under my protection." Van ordered trying to keep her away from the door

When a knock came Van turned around and opened the door to see a solder standing there panting for air. "What is it Sano?" Van asked wondering why he was running "There are two Dragons coming out of the Forest and it look like they are looking for something." "The men are ready to fire if they have too." Sano said getting ready to leave when he felt a hand around his throat. "If you kill them I will surely be the one that is going to kill you." Aine said and ran out of the room towards the place where the dragons are "Aine stop the dragons might hurt you please stop." Van yelled running after her

Aine kept running and saw Rei & Kira looking for her. She heard the men yelling at me to get away from the dragons. I ran to them anyways and that's when I heard them start firing. "Don't fire they won't hurt you they are my friends and they where looking for me." Aine yelled and then felt something hit her in the back and her lower side. Van saw this and yelled. "Stop firing now." Van yelled the order at the top of his voice. He saw the dragons pick her up and took her into the forest. Van followed them and saw that they where trying to help her. "Aine please wake up you can't die on use we need you." Kira yelled getting scared that she was going to die. Rei looked at her and notice that someone had followed them. Rei looked around and saw that it was the king. "You Lord Van were suppose to protect our little Tomi, but what did you do you let your men hurt her." Yelled Rei getting angry that she was not protected

"I did try she ran out and want towards you guys." "I told her to stop, she did not listen and I though that her name is Aine." Van said seeing the sadness in there eyes

"You can't just tell her to stop she would do anything to protect us." "Yes her name is Aine to use, but we call her Tomi as a nickname." Rei answered knowing that she is in love with Lord Van and that they are very good friends

"What do you mean by that?" van asked and saw a light flash in front of him. After the light disappeared he saw a spirit of someone that looked like him like a Draconian. She was beautiful.

"Lord Van what Rei is trying to tell you is that she is very special to them." Aya answered the young king

"Who are you and what do you mean by she is very special and are you really a draconian?" Van asked trying to understand what was going on

"Yes, Van I am a draconian." "I am good friends with Varie your mother I had died the day after I gave birth to may little girl." "Which I had named Princess Hitomi, but before I died I took my daughter to the Mystic Moon so the people who hated my kind did not kill her and so I gave her to my sister to protect so my sister had named her Hitomi." "And yes Van she is the same Hitomi that had helped you defeat the Zaibock during the Great War." "My name is Aya." Aya said so van could understand what was going on

"So that means I just hurt the one person that I had loved." Van ran over to her and picked her up into his arms and sat down rocking her back and froth in his lap crying "Please don't die don't die I need you here with me Hitomi." Van shouted out

"Van she will live I healed her, but she will need a lot of rest and take very good care of her and don't let Dilandau get close to her for what he has done to her." "I must be going Varie is waiting." Aya said and with a flash of light Aya was gone

Van looked down at her. She has changed a lot. She had grown and so has her hair.

Aine felt something warm around her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that someone was holding her and was crying. She looked up and saw that it was Lord Van. She struggled to get out of his hold, but he only tightened it

"Hitomi it is okay it's me van." Van said trying to get her to stop struggling

"Please let me go I have to go and my name is not Hitomi it is Aine and I do not know who Hitomi is." Aine said still trying to get out of Vans hold

"Aine he knows Aya told him." Kira said so Hitomi would stop struggling

"Why did she I though she did not want anyone to know." Hitomi asked trying to finger out why her mother told him

"She just did Hitomi." Rei said standing beside Kira

"Hitomi why did you not come to Fanelia and tell me that you where back on Gaea?" van asked pulling her back into his chest and embraced her tightly

"I wasn't able to I'm sorry Van." Hitomi said trying to hold back the tears and was having to lie to him about why she was not able to go to Fanelia and see him

Van saw the pain and fear that where in her eyes when she said it and know that something horrible had to of happened to her. "Hitomi its okay you don't have to tell me right now so please don't worry." Van said starting to cry

Hitomi looked at him she was not able to hold back the tears anymore. She bared her face into his chest and cried. Van's hold tightened around her and after a while she was calm. She had cried herself to sleep. Van held her closer to him and slowly stood up and had Hitomi in his arms. He let out his wings and with a push was in the air flying to the castle. (Van did not have his shirt on when he went running after her). When he got there he landed on his balcony to his bedroom. He opened the doors by kicking the bottom of it and laid her down on the bed very gently so not to wake her up. Then he locked the doors and gently crawled into bed and lay beside her. He lay down and pulled her closer to him. He watched her for a couple hours before he slowly fell asleep dreaming about the one he loved.

* * *

**Hitomi's Dream **

She woke up when Dilandau pulled on her caller's chain and dragged her out of the cage. "Go to the other side of my bed now sit there and stay there." Dilandau ordered Hitomi did and sat down. "Now stay there or I will kill you." Dilandau ordered and walked into another room. Hitomi felt something behind her and turned her head. She saw steel bars behind her. Then she heard Dilandau coming back with some chains, a whip, a red thing, and a brace of some sort. "Now this is when I have my fun with you and you have your pain." "Get up Bitch." Dilandau ordered and grabbed her wrists. He put the chains on each of her wrists and hocked them apart from each other to the steel bars behind her." Now I am going to do something a little different on you." Dilandau pulled down her skirt and grabbed the small red thing. He put it in to her mouth. "You will not be able to take that out." Dilandau throw the brace to the other side of the room. "That is so no one can hear you scream or anything" said Dilandau with a small smile

"Sir Dilandau there some trouble out side." Yelled the solider

"I'll be right there out." Yelled Dilandau walking over to Hitomi and took off the chains around her Wrist and ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed. He grabbed a chain that is hocked to the bed and put it around her ankle. "You will stay here and be a good slave will I go tend to my men." Said Dilandau and started to walk and then turned "When I get done we will be leaving my little toy." Dilandau said walking out of the room.

**End of Dream

* * *

**

Van woke up by being hit in the face. Van looked where it came from. He saw that Hitomi was covered in sweat and was struggling fearlessly. Van stared shacking her to wake her up, but it was not didn't do anything. "Hitomi… wake up… Hitomi…." Van tried to wake her up and Calm her down.

Hitomi's eyes shot open and she shot out of bed screaming. Hitomi was about to run right off the bed. When two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into someone. She tried to struggle to get lose, but the grip around her got tighter.

"Hitomi it is okay it's only me Van." Van said with a worried tone

Hitomi turned her head around slowly and saw that it really was Van and turned around completely and stared pushing away.

"Hitomi stop its me." Van said grabbing her hands so she could not hit him anymore

"Let go, let go of me." Hitomi yelled trying to get lose

Van did not let go he pinned her to the bed so she would not hurt herself. Hitomi kept struggling, but van was to strong for her. But what happened made her freeze. Van held both of her hands above her head with on e of his hands an d the other was stroking her face gently then he kissed her.

"Hitomi its okay I am here I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again." Van said looking into her eyes

"I'm sorry you I did not mean too?" she said trying to hold back the tears

Van let go of her hands and picked her up then he sat down on the bed and put her in his lap. He then pulled a small blanket that was next to him and wrapped it around her. She started crying and kept saying I'm sorry over and over.

"Shh… Its okay I know... I know…" Van said hugging her closer to him

"I have to…" Hitomi tried to say, but Van put two fingers to her lips telling her not to talk

"Shh… I am here you don't have to say or go anywhere okay I will protect you wither you want it or not I will never let you out of my site again." Van said and tightens his arms around her

Hitomi just sat there, but when ever she moved Van arms around her would tighten. Hitomi had been crying the whole time and then a strange feeling came and it felt so evil and deadly. She snaps her head towards the door looking at it and felt the evil getting stranger. She ripped Van arms from around her and jumped off the bed grabbing her sword and ran out the door. Van grabbed his sword as will and ran after her. Hitomi was close to where it was because the evil was so strange here and stopped.

* * *

"Dilandau what are you doing here?" Hitomi yelled remembering what he has done to her in the past.

"Bitch I am sad that you ask when you should know way I am here, but since you don't I will tell you I am here to take you back my little slave and to punish you when we get back bitch." Dilandau said walking towards her

"I will die before I go back with you, die you firkin baseterd I will kill you." Hitomi yelled charging at Dilandau with her sword ready to kill him

Dilandau saw her coming and pulled out his sword and blocked her. "So you have learned how to fight bitch." Dilandau said happily because now he can have more fun with her now

Van turned the corner to where he heard talking and then he heard swords start to clash.

Van looked to see who it was and saw that Hitomi was fighting Dilandau.

"I will be so happy when I get back to camp because I will have my fun with you and you can go back to being my little slave girl again." Dilandau said laughing

Van heard this and got angry "no one hurts Hitomi no one" charging at Dilandau

Hitomi saw Van coming. "No Van stay away from Dilandau, he is mine to kill." Yelled Hitomi and saw that van was not going to listen to her

Dilandau saw Van coming and Hitomi was trying to get in front of him. Dilandau dodged van and went for Hitomi and got her in the side with his sword. She fell to her knees in pain.

"I see that my bitch is bowing now how nice." Dilandau said with a smirk and pulled her up by the hair

"Dilandau let her go now." Ordered Van seeing that she was in pain

"Sorry Van, but she is mine see you later Van." Dilandau said and started walking with his hand around Hitomi's throat. He stopped at the corner and remembered something. "Oh and so I don't forget my slave I have something for you." Dilandau said and pulled out the caller he had put on her before and hocked it back on around her neck.

Van froze when he saw the thing Dilandau had pulled out and put it around Hitomi's neck. "What are you doing to her let her go and take that thing off of her now." Yelled Van seeing the fear in her eyes

"Oh that's right you did not know that your little friend here used to be my slave and I have come here to take her back." Answered Dilandau

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Please Review and tell me if you like it I need to know so if you have ideas or want something changed I can do it. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it. Review… Review…**


End file.
